


Meet the Kims

by PlutoConstellation



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Big Bang (Band), Day6 (Band), K.A.R.D (Band), LUCY (Band), Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3racha are roommates, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempted Murder, Established Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Established Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Established Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Established Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Handicapped Lee Felix, M/M, Mentioned Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Murder Husbands, Murder Wives, POV Multiple, Roommates, Yes I added Seungri just to kill the bastard off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: There’s always that one odd duck couple in the local neighborhood. Rather it be the couple who collects puppets or the couple who treats their dogs as their own children. In this neighborhood it’s the new neighbors, the Kims—with their too perky of a personality and too wide smiles.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"Matthew, it’s 5 in the morning stop shaking me!" Taehyung groaned.

"Tae there's moving trucks outside of Momo and Heechul's old house!" Matthew stated as he continued trying to walk Taehyung up. He lifted his head and glared at his boyfriend.

"Ajfjsjfh?" he said in a tired state.

"Yes ajfjsjfh! Now c'mon dumbass." Matthew then dragged Taehyung to the window that overlooked their neighbors house. Lo and behold, there were moving trucks. Momo and Heechul were a sweet couple that lived next door to Taehyung and Matthew before moving out three months ago. The house has been empty ever since. 

Matthew fumbled around for his phone to call their friends, Jiwoo and Somin—who were also dating.

Once the girls answered Matthew spoke into his phone like a walkie-talkie.

"Jiwoo this is BM and J.Seph what can you make out from your side over."

" _Looks like a young couple. Over,_ " Jiwoo responded. Taehyung rolled his eyes and took the phone from Matthew.

"Why are we doing this at 5 in the goddamn morning?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Somin responded.

 _"Because these people are weirdos and for some reason up at the ass crack at dawn._ "

"We ride at dawn bitches," Taehyung and Matthew said in unison.

" _EXACTLY!_ " Somin spouted from the other side of the line. For the next hour or so the four of them watched as these new weird people moved into the house. Taehyung decided to lay his head on Matthew's leg while he shortly ended the call with Somin and Jiwoo to order Starbucks. Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

"That was fast," Taehyung said as he lifted his head. The two of them walked to the door and slowly opened it. Instead of seeing two Grande lattes, they see a woman and man.

Both of them had freaky wide smiles on their faces. The man had those cheesy glasses from the 70s and the woman's hair was tied in a bun. They were both staring creepily right at Taehyung and Matthew. In the woman's hands was a tray of cookies. 

"Um, hi?" 

"Hello there! I'm Kim Hyojong and this is my wife, Hyuna!" the man spoke up in a very loud and enthusiastic voice. 

Hyuna smiled at the both of them. "We're your new neighbors. What is your names?"

"I'm Taehyung and this is my boyfriend Matthew." Matthew waved at them, looking the couple up and down. Judging by the look his was giving them, he was suspicious as fuck. _Probably most likely because they're up this early in the morning and don't look like absolute trash._

"Are you two roommates?" Hyojong asked.

The two of them nodded. "Yah, we're also dating.

"Aww how sweet. Remember when we first started dating honey?" Hyuna remarked. Hyojong smiled.

"If you weren't holding those cookies I would kiss you right now." Matthew looked like he was about to puke, Taehyung felt like it. 

"So, speaking of cookies, how many can we take?" Matthew asked.

"Four. We need to save some for the other neighbors." Taehyung grabbed four and passed two to Matthew. As Matthew ate, he mentioned something.

" _Please_ don't go Seunghyun's house that guy is the definition of an asshole. Kept bullying poor Felix and I think Tzuyu kicked him in the balls once for something he said." Hyojong saluted them and kept showing off that creepy smile of his.

"Will do!" The couple turned around in a synchronized fashion and walked off. Taehyung closed the door quickly and locked it. He gave Matthew a nervous look as his boyfriend ran to spit out the cookies in the trash. He pushed up his glasses and gulped.

"Was it just me or were they really creepy," Matthew said. Taehyung nodded aggressively.

"Thank god I ain't alone babe."

* * *

"Did you hear what those nice boys say about that man?" Hyuna asked. Hyojong nodded.

"If a lady is to kick a man where it hurts she did it for a good reason."

Hyuna smiled slyly at her husband.

"Why don't we invite this Seunghyun for dinner tomorrow?" Hyojong titled his head up and grinned.

"I like that idea."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jae, did any weirdos come to your door this morning?" Younghyun asked as he tuned his bass. Jae shot his head up and nodded. He recalled a couple coming to there door earlier that morning as he and Felix, his brother, were preparing to leave for his physical therapy class. They had given them both cookies, said hi and introduced themselves, then left for the next house.

"Yeah. It was some weird shit." Jae responded. Younghyun shook his head.

"They seemed too cheerful. Hella sus."

"They remind me of some weird ass couple from the 50's." Younghyun laughed. 

"Honestly, yeah." A knocking came at the door. Jae put his guitar down and went to open it. Standing there with his red hair was Yechan. Slung over his back was violin. He smiled and waved at Jae.

"Good morning Jae." Jae waved back.

"Morning, Yechan." Yechan walked into the house and took off his shoes. He put his case down and looked around. 

"Hey, where's Dowoon?" 

"Work," Younghyun responded from the other room. The deep strum of his bass echoed through the house. Yechan shrugged and gave a thumbs up. He picked up the case again and walked towards the living room.

"Did any other weirdos come to your house this morning or was just me and Sangyeop experiencing a joint hallucination?" Younghyun nodded, so did Jae.

"Me and Lix saw them when I was going to drop him off at therapy. They seemed too... happy." Younghyun shivered and nodded in agreement. Jae sighed and sat down on the couch. "God why did Momo and Heesul have to move?" No one responded. They all missed the young couple. Now some weirdos with large smiles and an eerie aura surrounding them had moved into the formerly vacant house. Great. Just great. 

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just practice," Yechan said as he put the shoulder rest on his violin.

"Yeah, Yechan is right."

* * *

Felix tapped the heel of his foot. He sat in the chair of the waiting room. Jae should be here soon. Maybe his band practice was taking extra time. Maybe he got stuck in traffic. Felix told himself not to think too much about it. _Change the subject,_ he screamed at his brain. His brain did, to something less enjoyable.

The new neighbors.

Mr. and Mrs. Kim. Cue that freaky ass horror movie music. Their wide smiles and loud voices discomforted Felix. And when they started asking personal questions about his prosthetic, he alerted Jae at that moment they should just accept the cookies and leave. 

Felix shivered. Now they're living across the street from them, where Heesul-hyung and Momo-noona used to live. And they're there to stay.

He shook his head and tried making the thoughts go away. Felix scratched the area of his leg near his socket. _Stupid damn thing, can't wait till they make robot legs. Now that would be badass._ Someone tapped Felix on the shoulder and he looked up. The receptionist, Ms. Moon was smiling down at him.

"Mr. Park, someone is here to pick you up." Felix blinked. He slowly propped himself up and put his arm through the forearm cuff of his crutch. He twined his finger through his hair as he walked to the elevator. Ms. Moon followed him all the way. Asking if he needed any help. This always happens when there's a new receptionist. Always asking, taking pity. Felix just rolled his eyes and told her he was fine. 

Once the elevator doors to the bottom floor opened Felix kindly told Ms. Moon she could go back upstairs.

"You sure Mr. Park?" she asked. Felix nodded.

"I do this everyday, I know how it goes." He waved goodbye and walked towards the front door. Felix slowly opened it and looked around the curb. Ms. Moon failed to tell him who was picking him up. He didn't know if Jae was here or not.

"Lix, is that you?" a voice called out. Felix turned around. His eyes lit up and a big smile appeared on his face. Running towards him was Bang Chan, his best friend from high school. Felix came straight at him and hugged Chan.

"Chan-hyung oh my god it's so good to see!" he said with a smile. Chan hugged him back, slowly stroking his hair.

"Damn when did you grow your hair?" Felix let go and pouted. He tugged a little at his bun. 

"When did you get so muscular?" he asked. Chan flushed a little and let out a nervous laugh. Felix patted his arm. "Dude its fine, just really happy to see you again." The older smiled back at him, his dimples showing. _My god I forgot how cute he is!_

Chan lead Felix to his car and they both got in.

"Did you move recently?" Felix asked as Chan drove him back. 

"Yeah, with Jisung and Changbin." Felix's eyes lit up in amazement.

"So _you_ were the new roommate they were getting!" he exclaimed. Chan showed off a dimpled smile and laughed softly. 

"Surprise! Not gonna lie only yesterday I found out you lived on the same street." 

"You're going to love it, there's some really nice people here, except this one guy but just don't interact with him and you'll be fine." Chan reached out a hand and ruffled Felix's hair. Felix swatted his hand away.

"Stop I spent a lot of time this morning," he said with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Fine," Chan responded with a sigh.

"One day, I'll let you ruin it. Got it?"

"Yes Park Felix," Chan said with a laugh.

 _Glad you're back, Channie_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the representation for Felix right tell me if there's anything wrong and I'll go back and change it.  
> Also yes Felix has Jae's last name in this


	3. Chapter 3

Chaeyoung took a bite out of her doughnut, the power falling down onto her jacket. Jisung was behind her, talking away with Tzuyu.

"Binnie said there was new neighbors, but I was asleep when they came," he told his friend. Tzuyu looked at Chaeyoung. 

"Didn't you say the same thing, Chaeyoung-unnie?" she asked through a mouthful of pretzels. Chaeyoung shrugged.

"Yeah, they seriously freaked me out." Dahyun nodded in agreement.

"I mean, as long as they don't bother us. I don't care." Jisung took a sip of his lemonade.

"I wouldn't say that noona, you know how karma is." Dahyun stuck out her tongue. Jisung took a big sip of his lemonade as Dahyun told him something.

"Karma my ass, Han," she told the younger. Jisung laughed. Then he started choking on his drink. Tzuyu freaked out and started patting his back. Chaeyoung almost dropped her doughnut in surprise and turned around to help Jisung.

"Oh my is he okay!" a voice asked. Running up to them was the new freaky neighbor, Mrs. Kim. Despite having worry in her voice, she still kept on her wide, creep Cheshire cat smile as she made her way to Jisung's side to assist him. Jisung put up a hand as he started to breath.

"I'm good, I'm good. Sorry I freaked everyone out." They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Jisung you idiot!" Tzuyu told him. "You gotta be more careful." He gave the blue haired girl an awkward thumbs up. Mrs. Kim eyed the group up and down, her smile searing into Chaeyoung's soul. _My god why do I feel nervous?_

"Oh, it seems like I haven't met some of you yet," she said in a chipper tone. "My name is Kim Hyuna, my husband and I just moved in this morning." She shook Chaeyoung and Jisung's hands.

"I'm Chaeyoung and this is Jisung and Tzuyu. I take you already met Dahyun-unnie, correct?" Mrs. Kim nodded as she waved at Dahyun. The girl stared right back at her. Dahyun seemed a little scared having Mrs. Kim wave and smile at her like an eternally happy cartoon character. 

She then pointed at Tzuyu and Jisung.

"Are you two dating?" she asked. Tzuyu and Jisung exchanged glances at each other.

"She's gay," Jisung spoke up.

"He's got a boyfriend," Tzuyu told the woman. Mrs. Kim's smile became wider.

"Sorry for mistaking you two for a couple. I hope to meet your boyfriend, Jisung." Jisung gulped. 

"Umm... I'm sure Binnie would like to meet you too, noona." Mrs. Kim waved goodbye to them and walked away. The group all gave each other confused and astonised looks.

"What kind of conversation was that?" 

"Honestly, I have no clue Dahyun. It was weird as fuck though," Tzuyu responded.

* * *

"Yuchan, you look tired." Yuchan rubbed his eyes. Kihyun picked up his makeup mirror and gave it to his friend. Yuchan took it and examined himself. The bags under his eyes were huge, could probably carry a entire elephant. His red hair was messy and needed to be brushed. 

Yuchan looked very much dead inside.

"Sorry, Seunghyun stays up late and I can't get much sleep." Kihyun frowned.

"Yuchannie, if you want, you can stay with Hoseok and I for at least a few nights." Yuchan shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys. I'm fine where I am." Kihyun sighed.

"I just want you to know, we're always here for you." Yuchan smiled. 

"Thanks." Kihyun smiled and ruffled Yuchan's hair. 

"At least take a nap bro," he told him. Yuchan sighed. 

"Okay, dad, I'll take a nap." Kihyun laughed as he put his finger under his nose, mimicking a mustache.

"And make sure that once you wake up, you go do something productive, like math. Actually no that's a terrible idea math sucks ass." Yuchan laughed. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the couch, falling asleep.

* * *

Hyojong walked up to the front door of a house. From what he's been able to find out, it was the home of Lee Seunghyun and his younger roommate, Kang Yuchan. 

The man knocked on the door, keeping on his wide smile. A black haired man answered with a gruff.

"What?" he asked. Hyojong waved.

"Hello there Mr. Lee. My name is Kim Hyojong. My wife and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight." Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he thought for a moment. Hyojong stood there, silently, waiting for an answer. 

"I mean, my stupid bitch of a roommate isn't back yet so why the hell not. What time?" he asked. Hyojong's smile became wider, his cheeks hurt.

"6:30. Hyuna and I can't wait to see you." Seunghyun gave a thumbs up and closed the door. Hyojong's smile turned into a frown, his eyes narrowed. He pushed up his glasses and started walking back to his new house. 

He unlocked the door and went in. Hyuna was in the kitchen, sharpening a cleaver.

"Sweetie, I'm back," Hyojong called out. Hyuna turned around and smiled.

"Welcome back honey. Did the bastard say yes?" she asked. Hyojong nodded. Hyuna's wide, peppy smile turned malicious.

"Good. It's always nice to get the assholes out of the way first."


End file.
